


Silent Treatment

by 67policebox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro walked into the living room of the Avengers tower, and saw Clint sitting on the couch, looking out the window. <br/>"Hello."<br/>No reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers fanfic, I hope you enjoy!

Pietro walked into the living room of the Avengers tower, and saw Clint sitting on the couch, looking out the window.  
"Hello."  
No reply.  
"Clint?"  
Still nothing. He slowly walked over and stopped behind him. Clint didn't even move. Did Pietro do something? He didn't know. He reached out and touched Clint's shoulder gently. Clint jumped.  
"Hey, Pietro. Sorry, didn't notice you there." He said with a slightly off voice.  
"But I was calling you." Pietro said, confused.  
"Oh... umm... I'm just a little tired." Clint lied.  
"I can tell that that's not true. Were you ignoring me...?" He asked, hurt.  
"Of course not! I just... I'm gonna go." Clint got up and walked back to his room, locking the door. He didn't want to be thought of as weak again.  
Pietro tiled his head, confused on why Clint was acting so weird. He followed him back to his room and knocked on the door. No reply.  
"Fine then..." He muttered, walking away and clenching his fists. Clint wanted to give him the silent treatment and not tell him why he was mad, so be it.  
Later that day, Clint was getting a sandwich and Pietro was leaning against the while eating an apple.  
"Hey, Pietro. Sorry about earlier, I just... sorry."  
Pietro just glared at him and then turned back to looking at the wall behind Clint.  
"...Pietro?"  
He continued to ignore Clint.  
Clint tilted his head in confusion. He then got his sandwich and started to walk away. Clearly Pietro was angry with him. He knew why, just still nervous to admit why. People always thought he was weak because of this, and he didn't want Pietro to be one of those people. So he stayed quiet.  
A day later, Pietro was still giving him the silent treatment. Natasha finally noticed that they were avoiding each other, and she confronted Pietro.  
"What happened between you and Clint?" Nat asked, voice full of concern.  
"He gave me the silent treatment one morning and then left when I asked him why. So I am doing the same for him." Pietro replied.  
"...What time was it?" She asked, thinking she may know what the problem was.  
"8:30am, or somewhere around there. What does that have to do with all this?" He said, frustrated.  
"Clint may hate me for telling you this, but it's for your own good." Nat began. Pietro's anger turned to confusion.  
"Clint is deaf. He doesn't have his hearing aids in that early in the morning. He takes them out and sits on the couch and looks out the window because it calms him. He wasn't ignoring you. He couldn't hear you."  
Now that she mentioned it, Clint was watching his lips when he spoke.  
"Oh shit... I'm such an ass." Pietro said with realization.  
"You might wanna go apologize now." Nat turned to walk away, and Pietro started towards Clint's room.  
He walked up to his door and knocked twice.  
"Hey. I'm sorry. Natasha told me what was wrong and I'm such an ass for not just asking." Pietro said through the door. Clint came over and opened it.  
"Please don't think of me as weak." Clint said quietly. Pietro pulled him into a hug.  
"Never. You're one of the strongest people I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
